Guardian Angel
by Dreamer1
Summary: This is part one of a story that Sakura sees some weird thing that is not a clowcards. What could it be.


This is my first Cardcaptor fanfic ****

This is my first Cardcaptor fanfic. Please R&R. Thank you and have a great time reading ^_^

Guardian Angel

Part 1

"Sakura! Your going to be late for school," called Sakura's Dad fixing the girl some toast.

Sakura rampaged down the stairs. Her dad handed her some toast.

"Thanks dad!" Said Sakura racing out the door with her roller blades.

Sakura quickly got on her transportation and flew off on the road. She had a feeling that she would make it in time to school and chatter with her friend Madison to homeroom. On the way she saw Julian eating as usual.

"Hey Julian," said Sakura slowing down as she passed him.

"Why hello Sakura. Late again?" Said Julian giving his heavenly smile to her.

"Yep. I guess I stayed up a little to late last night practicing my recorder," replied Sakura, "Well I better go! See ya Julian.

"Bye. Have a fun day at school," said the handsome boy.

Sakura started up her jets again and skated off to school. Finally Sakura got to school. As she took off her roller blades at the school's entrance she was greeted by her best friend Madison.

"Hey Sakura! Late again I see," said Madison making a little giggle.

"Ya I guess so," said Sakura a bit embarrassed.

The two buds walked off as Sakura struggled to get her shoes on. They walked to their lockers when Sakura noticed something.

"Oh no! I forgot my lunch!" Yelled Sakura.

"Sakura!"

"Huh. Who was that?" Asked Madison.

Sakura turned around only to she her dad running down the hallway holding Sakura's lunch.

"Sakura you forgot you lunch. Here," said Sakura's dad panting as he gave Sakura her lunch.

"Thank you so much dad. I thought I would die if I didn't have that," said Sakura as she hugged her dad.

"Well I'm off to work. Bye Sakura," said the girl's father as he raced off.

Sakura smiled and walked off with Madison to homeroom. They both sat down and waited for the teacher. Miss. Machenzie walked into the classroom. 

"Hello class. I hope you all have a wonderful weekend. Today we are going to start off with some science," said Miss. Machenzie.

As the day passed Sakura started to feel weird like a clow card was around. As she traveled home she ate the rest of her rice cake from her lunch. She walked into the house and saw Tori with Julian studying. She didn't say a word to them. Sakura walked upstairs only to find Kero in her room playing a video game. She turned to Kero.

"Kero I'm sensing something funny in the air around me like the forces of a clow card," said Sakura facing Kero.

Kero pressed pause on his video game and turned to the worried girl.

"It felt so weird like a ghost or something roaming around me," Sakura said.

"Well clow cards don't usually travel around the cardcaptors. Hmmm. Maybe it isn't a clow card. It could be a evil ghost coming to get you," said Kero trying to make Sakura scared.

"Kero. You are so immature. You know I'm not afraid of ghosts any more!" Yelled Sakura.

Tori walked by Sakura's room, "Talking to yourself again I see."

Sakura was medially embarrassed and blushed. She rampaged over to Tori and shut the door in his face.

"What's wrong with her Tori? Have you been teasing her again?" Asked Julian.

"Ah what is a big bro spost to do with a younger sister? Play tea party with her?" Asked Tori sarcastically. 

Sakura lay on her bed and put her pillow over her face. She felt her eyes getting heavy. A few seconds later she fell asleep on her bed as Kero still played his video game.

The next morning approached the Avalon house with bright colours. Sakura woke up once the sun hit her bed. Kero was still asleep on top of the video game controller. Sakura checked the time. It was 8:00. Luckily she was not late for school started at 9:00. She walked off to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Her mind was set on the thing that followed her yesterday. She couldn't think of anything else. It didn't feel like a clow card for she would sense it. It felt like soothing sprit protecting her from harm. But what was it and what did it want. The questions went through Sakura's head all morning. It came to around 8:30 and Sakura ate breakfast and left home at about 8:45. She got a head start at school. She had to tell Madison about her encounter yesterday because it was bothering her like crazy! Sakura meat Madison near the front doors.

"Hey Sakura. Wuts up?" Asked Madison with a smile on her face.

"Oh umm, well," Sakura stopped.

"Sakura what wrong?" Asked her Friend.

Sakura led Madison into a corner, "Madison I think I'm being followed by a ghost."

Madison stood there and smiled at Sakura, "Sakura don't worry. You don't know if this ghost is bad or not."

Sakura thought for a minute '_What if it is a sprit that is trying to help me?' _Sakura's thought only lasted for a few seconds. She turned to Madison; "This thing could be good because it hasn't hurt me yet."

"Let's get to class," said Madison changing the subject.

Sakura and Madison walked off to class. As they walked in they saw Li showing the same mad face. Sakura greeted him. During class Sakura sneaked a note to Li and Madison telling them to meet her at the park after school.

After lunch, Sakura went off to cheerleading practice. As she was on her baton act she noticed something in front of her. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. Her baton hit the ground. A ghost her eyes saw. A blurry ghost! Sakura fainted. Her friends rushed over to her.

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up! This is not funny," Yelled Rika.

"Chealsey go and call an ambulance!" Yelled Sakura's dance instructor.

Chealsey ran right off to the phone.

__

An Hour Later

Sakura lay helpless on the hospital bed. Cherry blossoms surrounded her. It seemed that Sakura was in coma. Madison sat right beside her watching her friend as the others waited out in the waiting room. It seemed like hours that Sakura was gone in her deep sleep. The doctor walked into the room as Sakura dad followed.

"So is she going to be ok?" Asked Madison.

"Yes. Only a minor shock. She should be out of it by tomorrow," Said the Doctor as she looked at Sakura.

The Doctor and Sakura's dad walked outside of the room. They talked to each other about Sakura's conditions.

"Mr. Avalon your daughter seems to have gone into this shock with something causing it. Has Sakura been alright lately?" Asked the concerned Doctor.

"No. Not that I know of," replied Sakura's dad.

"I mean has she seen anything like ghosts? You know children have big imaginations," said the doctor.

"Well she is afraid of them but she hasn't really talked about them causing her trouble," replied Mr. Avalon.

As the two adults talked along, Tori could hear every word. He thought to himself, _'Could she have been seeing mom? Is it time now for Sakura to have her as a guardian angel?' _Tori wish he knew what was going on. His question had to be answered, for Sakura could be in great danger.

__

One Day Later

The girl's eyes opened. She could smell only flowers. As the blurriness left her eyes she could see that flowers surrounded her all over. She could she what to be a girl in the corner. She lay there sleeping looking like an angel. The girl's mind came to her. She noticed it was her good friend Madison. She remembered who she was as well, Sakura Avalon. Madison's eyes opened. She looked out the window. Then she turned to the flowers and sniffed their heavenly smell.

"Ma, Ma Madison," said the weak girl in the bed.

"Sakura!" Yelled Madison, "You' re awake!"

Madison ran over to her friend as she cried out tears of happiness.

"What happened?" Asked Sakura's concerned friend

"It felt like I was in a dream. Someone kept on calling my name. I saw the figure for only a few seconds. It faded away. I kept on running for it but then a faint light came to my eyes. I ran to it and then…"

"What?" Asked Madison

"I got here again," said Sakura finishing off her story.

Sakura's dad and brother walked in.

"Sakura!" Said her dad in surprise.

Mr. Avalonran over to his daughter and hugged her as Tori stood at the door confused but happy. 

__


End file.
